A safety gate for a residence is usually merely a gate with extensions that slide out to opposing walls. For example, the safety gate may be placed at the foot or top of a staircase, or at the access to the kitchen, or somewhere else in the house where access to a room is sought to be denied to a small child or pet. Such a conventional safety gate presumes that many homes are the same, that door frames and hallways are of a certain standard width, and that only narrow passages are sought to be fenced off.